1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software systems, and more specifically to generating test cases for functional testing of a software application.
2. Related Art
A software application refers to one or more modules, which when executed provides a corresponding functionality (i.e., what is provided). The functionality generally needs to meet corresponding requirements determined typically prior to the development of the software application.
Functional testing of a software application refers to checking whether the software application operates according to the requirements that need to be met. Such checking is performed by providing a set of inputs and determining whether the output of the software application for the provided inputs matches expected results (determined based on requirements). Each combination of inputs, which causes a corresponding output to be generated for checking, is referred to as a test case.
It is generally required that a comprehensive set of test cases be generated such that any deviations of a software application from corresponding requirements are identified.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.